Gigantoraptor
|-|Gigantoraptor = 262x262px |diet = Omnivore |class = Terrestrial |cost = Survive 10 days as an Omnivore |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=280 1680 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=30 180 |oxygen = 10 |moistness = None |desc = TBA |height = 21 FT |length = 26 FT |weight = 100 LBS|defense = 5|speedl = 20|growth = 0.8}} The '''Gigantoraptor' or Giganto '''is brown with a dark blue coat. It has a short tail with blue feathers at the tip and a red chest. Surrounding its eye is a blue patch and an amber ring. It's design is mostly based off a '''Cassowary.'' Info The biggest caenagnathid to ever walk the earth, Gigantoraptor is an enormous oviraptorosaurid that lived durin the Late Cretaceous in the Iren Dabasu Formation in Mongolia. It supplies it's vegetarian diet with raw meat. It has very high speed for a creature of this size, making it a very dangerous creature to encounter for small or new players. One kick from a angered overgrown parrot like this can mess up any small animal, pretty scary right? It's slim build is deceptive, as it has the same health as the infamous Tyrannosaurus. Counter Gigantoraptors with big predators capable of grabbing them, like Giganotosaurus and Grizzly Spinosaurus, or by spotting them before it's too late if you're a small creature. They are omnivorous, so they aren't normally extremely aggressive. This animal was mostly popularised by the Film "Dinosaur Revolution" where the male individuals are represented to have complex mating dances and bizzare skin flaps on their heads used for these mating dances. This animal is very commonly depicted like in the Film, creating what is called a Paleomeme '''where a depiction of a creature gets repeated and repeated until that look is considered a fact. In reality it would probably behave like a big bird. Roar '''The gigantoraptor is a gurgling turkey-like bellow. |-|Classic Gigantoraptor = 262x262px |diet = Omnivore |class = Terrestrial |cost = classic game pass |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=280 1680 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=30 180 |oxygen = 10 |moistness = None |desc = TBA |height = 21 FT |length = 26 FT |weight = 100 LBS|defense = 5|speedl = 20|growth = 0.8|title = Classic Gigantoraptor}} Gigantoraptors are a darkish purple color, with a whitish grey nose, they have a red flap/scale on the top of their head, as well as one under the tip of their tail, they have medium sized sharp whitish grey claws on each foot. The Giganto is obtainable by surviving 10 days as an omnivore. As an elder, this is the largest omnivore in the game. |-|Thanksgiving Gigantoraptor = 262x262px |diet = Omnivore |class = Terrestrial |cost = Promotional Code (No Longer Available) |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=280 1680 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=30 180 |oxygen = 10 |moistness = None |desc = TBA |height = 21 FT |length = 26 FT |weight = 100 LBS|defense = 5|speedl = 18|growth = 0.8|title = Thanksgiving Gigantoraptor}} Thanksgiving Gigantoraptor or Turkey Giganto was obtainable from a promotional code in Thanksgiving of 2016. The skin resembles a giant turkey. It's head is light red with black eyes, a front blue feather on its forehead with a red gull and pale yellow beak. It has a brown body with white feathered arms, and a large feathered tail with paler brown and white feathers. |-|Cockatrice Gigantoraptor = The Cockatrice Gigantoraptor was a skin released during the 2017 Easter Event. It is currently unobtainable, and Chicken Engineer has not announced anything related to obtaining it. It is likely based on the mythical Cockatrice, a creature that is part Dragon and part Chicken. Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Omnivores Category:Article stubs Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins